Why
by black4minister
Summary: Aragorn has a question for Legolas after the Council. Now, if only Legolas would stop side-tracking him. Humorous one-shot. No slash.


**A/N: This is one of my silly little stories that I only write in the hopes of making someone's day a little better. Some people might consider the characters actions a little OOC, but hey, it's all for the sake of fun, right? Lol. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the madness.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned it, this is how it would have gone.**

**Elvish Note:**

**_Mellon nin_ – My friend, used as a term of endearment.**

**_Yen_: This an elven form of a year, equivalent to 144 human years. The plural is _yeni_, I think. **

Aragorn could do nothing more than shake his head at his companion as they made their way from the site of the Council of Elrond, following a well known path to Rivendell's many gardens. The man waited 'til they had gotten a short distance before actually speaking.

"Why?" It was a simple, and softly spoken, question.

His companion, fair elven hair moved slightly by the breeze, looked quizzical but answered none the less, "Someone must see the Ringbearer to Mordor. It is a dangerous task he undertakes. And who better than Mirkwood's finest?" Legolas grinned at his friend.

Aragorn laughed back at the elf's self praise but than sobered once more, "That is not what I meant mellon nin. Though I will freely admit I was surprised that you volunteered yourself – your father will not be happy"

Legolas simply shrugged, obviously not concerned, "Most likely he will not be. But then, it is not I who must tell him" He grinned rather evilly.

The Ranger winced as he thought of that thankless, and possibly dangerous, task, "And who, pray tell, has been given the honour?"

Legolas laughed outright this time, throwing his head back, "Lord Elrond saw fit to bestow it upon his sons" Another shout of laughter at Aragorn's shocked expression.

"Why?!"

Legolas composed himself, somewhat, "That seems to be all you can say today, mellon nin. And in answer, they angered Elrond, and so he is sending them to my home to see the back of them"

Despite his best efforts, Aragorn couldn't hind his smirk, "It may be the last time he sees the back of them, if they are not careful around King Thranduil. What did they do? I haven't heard of any disturbances"

"I believe Elrond did not want to alarm the guests, but, if my information is correct, it involved a small fire in the main library"

"And I am sure your information is indeed correct, as you probably got it directly from the horse's mouth?"

The elf inclined his head in a stately way, as the companions made their way to a favourite spot near the stream. Soon they had settled themselves beneath an old oak, its thick foliage shading the late afternoon sun. A bird was singing in the branches, and a squirrel scurried past their feet. All this was observed by both before Aragorn spoke again.

"You still have not answered my original question – why?"

Legolas let his head fall back against the tree trunk, fixing his eyes on his friend, "You will have to be more specific, mellon nin. I do not know of what you ask"

"Why, after almost seventy years of keeping the secret of my identity, did you feel it necessary to announce it before the representatives of the free peoples of Middle Earth?"

"You father was happy when I did. I saw his face"

"That is not a reason"

"Isn't it?"

Aragorn fixed him with a steely glance, "I would accept is as such if you had ever, in all your years, done something purely to make Lord Elrond happy. But as you haven't, I must conclude that there is an actual reason"

"Arwen told me to do it"

"Are you simply saying that because you think I go along with everything Arwen says?"

"No, I'm saying it because I _know_ you go along with everything Arwen says"

The human rolled his eyes, sighing. He then fixed his friend with what Legolas had dubbed his _kingly_ glare. "Give me a straight answer, mellon nin"

The prince didn't meet his eyes, pulling at some grass by his leg. He spoke quietly, "It was time"

Aragorn paused. It was sincerely said, but still not an answer. "What do you mean?"

Legolas sighed himself, abandoning the grass and facing his friend. "As you said, you have hidden your identity for almost seventy years now. But things are finally coming to a head, the war is upon us. You must become who you were born to be, Aragorn, it is time" A small smile graced the elf's face, "And besides, I do not like when people doubt you. The look on that man's face was priceless"

Aragorn tried not to smile in return, "You have forgotten who that man is, mellon nin. If I was to take the throne, Lord Boromir would be my Steward, it would be better if he were on my side"

Legolas inclined his head once more, then glanced at Aragorn, not raising his head fully, "Are you angry that I did?"

The man grinned, shoving his friend gently in the arm, "Of course not. Lord Elrond would probably have announced it at some point anyway. And if he didn't then I know Bilbo would have. He has been dying to tell people ever since he found out"

Legolas grinned back, "And Gandalf is more then willing to inform people"

Aragorn sighed dramatically, laughing, "So I would have had no chance at all?! Well then, I suppose I can hardly blame you"

If possible, Legolas' grin got even wider, "None at all, mellon nin. Now, what say you to finding a snake to put in Lord Boromir's bed?"

"Legolas!" Aragorn could only looked shocked, "You are not one Yen old any more!"

The prince merely laughed, "Oh come on. The best tricks do not fade with time. And it would only be a grass snake, completely harmless"

Aragorn glared, "Like the _harmless_ one you put in my bed when I was sixteen?"

Legolas, who had sprung from his seat in anticipation, deflated a little. He grimaced at the memory. "I did not know anything about humans at the time. How was I to know the snake would make you sick?"

"It didn't make me sick, it poisoned me! I was in bed for a week and a half!"

The elf paused for a moment, but then seemed to brush the concern aside, "But this time you are here, mellon nin. So I can be sure not to do anything that will have lasting affects on the young Lord"

Aragorn went back to _the look_, "We are not doing anything to Lord Boromir, Legolas, I want him as an ally"

"We would not know it was us-"

"No, Legolas!"

**A/N: So? Did it raise a chuckle for anyone? I do hope it made someone happy. My new resolution (of the last five minutes, if your interested) is to spread happiness. It's a good idea, I think anyway. So, yeah, leave a review and tell me I'm silly, :-)**


End file.
